By The Rules
by I'll Meet You in Pink Paradise
Summary: Tsuna is a naive, young, driven by lust and desire kind of teen. He is living happily with his older brother Giotto but then he comes to realize that not everything is as perfect as he originally thought. Now he has two choices: to go on living in the fabricated truth or to go deeper into the lies, finding out what's real and fake. AU Yaoi Violence more warnings as chapters go on.
1. Foundation

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR and never will... :o

Beware: This is yaoi, boy x boy. And it has cursing, suggestive themes, violence later on...ect. Kind of an AU; it's set when Giotto was the Vongola Boss and where Tsuna and his guardians (and the arcobaleno) exist.

* * *

"Nii-san! Nii-san!" Tsuna yelled happily across the yard. He stood there under a tree as he waved his hand at his older brother to get his attention, a goofy smile pasted onto his face showing his childish, girly features.

"Tsuna," His brother replied, walking closer to his little brother. "Calm down. _I'm right here._"

A sheepish blush appeared on Tsuna's cheeks as he sunk on the ground, falling on his knees. "I'm sorry..."

Upon seeing his litttle brother's dejected face Giotto softened his expression, a litttle dissatisfied that he hurt his cute little little brother; he didn't mean too. He hurriedly walked faster to Tsuna, and once close enough he reached his hand out to comfort the small boy. "You look so much more adorable when you smile." Instead of comforting Tsuna he managed to make him even more upset. Giotto inwardly began to panic as his little brother, whom he loved, began to deepen his pout. "Please show me your smile?" Giotto begged.

Tsuna looked up, showing his almond eyes to Giotto, then said stubbornly, "Only if you call me manly..."

Giotto smiled, wanting to laugh but holding it in for Tsuna's pride. He then brought the smaller male into an embrace and whispered, "My lovely borther, kiss me. Please?"

Tsuna once again deepened his pout as he said, stubbornly as always, "Manly. I'm manly Nii-san!"

"Then can I kiss you?" Giotto chuckled as he ignored his brother's ramblings. Before Tsuna could answer him, he lowered his face so it was by the other's ear and whispered, "You would know what that would mean, right?"

A very deep, red blush captured Tsuna's cheeks as he thought of the hidden meaning. He shifteduncomfortably in his brother's grasp, getting excited. "Uh... I..." He burried his face into Giotto's chest, too embarrased speak.

"So is that a yes?" _Please be a yes._

"I..." Tsuna moved his face so that it could be seen and then he stared into his brother's eyes, looking at those firey flames. A sudden realization came to Tsuna that made himself shake his head and say grumpily (though it ust sounded like he was tired), "I am manly, Nii-san! You have to say it!" With that, he moved from his brother's face, no longer able to feel Giotto's breath.

"Oh...?" Giotto asked, amused. "If you say what you say you are, then that must mean that you can do _that?"_

Tsuna jumped back from his embarrasment, back hitting the ground. Blood rushed all over his body, all the way to his face to all the way down_ there._ Giotto moved so that he was above the smaller boy, arms right by his head. Leaning downward, Giotto pressed his lips on Tsuna's as he pressed his knee in a suggestive place.

"Nii-san..." Tsuna whinned, not really able to put up a fight with Giotto. It wasn't like he_ couldn't_, but he was more of a _wouldn't_; he loved his brother so much that he could nevre imagine to hurt him on purpose. It wasn't like Giotto would ever hurt his little brother, so why should Tsuna hurt his older brother?

"You can't handle this...?"

"C-C-can too!"

"So prove it to me, _little brother_." And with that sentence, everything went downhill for Tsuna for the rest of the night.

Giotto reached his hand down to Tsuna's pants then grabbed the bulge in his little brother's pants. As he rubbed it teassingly, Tsuna moaned; he loved it when his brother touched him... As unmanly as that sounds, it was a fact that Tsuna was okay with. Knowing that Giotto wouldn't advance unless Tsuna did something, the younger male grabbed the collar of his older brother's shirt, bringing him closer to his mouth. Once close enough, Tsuna kissed him. When Giotto smirked a little Tsuna gently bit down on his lip as if he could silence him; they both knew that wasn't a silencer but more of an invitation that said, "Come play with me."

Giotto happily obliged. Using his hands to undress Tsuna, he dug deeper into the kiss, pushing his tongue into the other's warm, small mouth. He smiled as Tsuna began to undress him too, ready for what was going to come next. Giotto broke the kiss leaving a saliva trail from him to Tsuna, then he sat up looking at the now bare Tsuna.

Pouting, Tsuna pointed out, "You only have half your shirt off... No fair..."

Laughing, Giotto grabbed Tsuna's hand, pulling him up so that he was sitting. "Would you like to take the rest off...?"

Tsuna smiled his usual goofy, bright smile as he resumed undressing his older brother. He loved undressing Giotto; he loved to see his older brother's body this close. There were scars from earlier times that Tsuna didn't know about; he couls just imagine what Giotto did to get them: save a cat from a tree, being a hero to a family who had just gotten into a car accident and they were trapped in their car, having only minutes to live until the car blew up; catching bad guys that were terroizing a town, ect. Tsuna's mind blew up from his imagination as he happily stayed into his own little world.

Giotto frowned. He knew what Tsuna was thinking, he knew it very well. And because he knew what the other was thinking, he frowned. He hated how Tsuna came up with these ridiculous stories about him being a hero; he wasn't a hero. There wasn't a part of him that was anywhere near being a hero. He was the _villian. _If only Tsuna knew, if only he did. But then, if he did, would his little brother still look at him with such happy eyes? Would he still want to kiss him, to love him? A sting attacked his brother's heart; it hurt to think about these things. He is lucky that Tsuna haven't asked him about those scars...

"Hey, Nii-san..."

Giotto gulped, not wanting to his worst fear to come to suface with reality.

"Are-"

"I think we should take this elsewhere, Tsuna." Giotto smiled, hidding his true intentions. "It isn't fit for us to do it here."

Tsuna looked around him then blushed... There were those fujoshi maids... Watching way too obviously. "Oh...okay.."

Giotto chuckled, forgetting his worries. He then picked up Tsuna princess style and carried him off to his room. Tsuna opened his mouth to say that he was manly, but then closed it. It was warm in his brother's grasp; he liked it. Tsuna totally forgot that he was _naked _in Giotto's arms with a very noticable hard on. He also forgot that Giotto was half naked... But those maids didn't forget; they just drooled at the chance to see this heavenly sight.

Once they entered Tsuna's room, Giotto set his little brother carefully on his bed. Tsuna looked at him questioningly, wondering if they were going to continue this or not. He noticed that his older brother was acting odd... Did he do something wrong? A voice echoed into Tsuna's head, saying, _Dame-Tsuna. You never learn even though I always tell you. Dame-Tsuna..._

As Tsuna was deep in thoughts, Giotto inwardly sighed. He then took something out of his pants pocket (Tsuna didn't manage to get them off; he didn't have the time) and put it in his little brother's mouth. Tsuna immediatly got pulled into reality.

"Suck on it for me," Giotto said as he smiled at Tsuna. "While I suck on something else." Tsuna blushed as the older male inched closer to his lower reigons.

Tsuna obeyed his brother. He sucked on the strange thing that was in his mouth with ambition. Giotto smiled as he did his part of the bargin. Opening his mouth, he swallowed his little brother's cock. He knew how to make Tsuna moan, how to make Tsuna release with just his tongue so he did. All while Tsuna fell asleep because of what Giotto gave him...

..

.

Tsuna opened his almond eyes only to find that he was very sore and very alone.

_Where is Nii-san? _He asked himself, notcing that he had various bite marks, kiss marks, and bruises all over his body. Shrugging them off he got up slowly. He found his brother's shirt on the floor, not even wondering how it got in here, then put it on; it was clean. The shirt hung halfway down his thighs and wasn't buttoned the first few buttons due to being lazy and hot. All in all, he looked extremely adorable, especially when he rubbed his eye in a tiredly manner.

"Ouch..." Tsuna said quietly, scracting his head. Letting out a sigh he limped out of his room to find his brother.

Tsuna was very attached to his older brother; he was the one, after all, who saved him from the monsters. When he was younger and without a family, he was chased in the alleys at night by flames, beautiful but deadly flames. The one who had saved him was his older brother whom adopted him and protected him. Tsuna was extremely gratful for that, and from then on very attached.

The boy began to walk down the hallway in a daze. Most of the maids that saw him went "Kyaa!" And then told him that he was extremely adorable. Tsuna, being oblivious to it all, didn't answer them. Instead, he just walked by idly searching for his brother. After a couple of moments he was brought out of his world by hearing his brother's faint sound.

"Nii-"

"You are very cruel, Giotto-sama," A voice that Tsuna didn't recognized said.

Tsuna stopped in shock. Giotto-nii? His Nii-san? Cruel? No, he wasn't! He was, in Tsuna's eyes, one of the nicest person he had ever met! He saved Tsuna, gave him a family, a place where he belongs... And this stranger dares to call him cruel? Before Tsuna could say anything, he heard a strange chuckle from his older brother, a laugh that icy cold; something he had never heard before.

"Don't be suprised, G. Everybody already knows."

Tsuna flinched. Was this really his brother speaking? No, it had to be a stranger... Just had to in order for Tsuna's mind to keep on being peaceful...

"No," This other stranger, "G", sent chills - bad chills - on Tsuna's back. Something about him made him feel dangerous, but it was't the tone of voice he was using; that made him sound innocent. "Not everybody knows. Not _him._"

"Ah, you mean Tsuna, that little whore."


	2. Question

Sorry that I haven't updated :o I'm usally too socially awkward to hang out with people in real life, but lately people have been hanging around me. It's fun staring at them. Aaaaaand so, to make that less awkward, here's the second chapter.

Disclaimer: KHR isn't mine...

Beware: this is yaoi, boy x boy. And it has cursing, suggestive themes, violence later on...ect. Kind of AU; it's set when Giotto was the Vongola boss and where Tsuna and his guardians (and the arcobaleno) exist.

* * *

_"No," This other stranger, "G", sent chills - bad chills - on Tsuna's back. Something about him made him feel dangerous, but it wasn't the tone of voice he was using; that made him sound innocent. "Not everybody knows. Not him." _

_"Ah, you mean Tsuna, that little whore."_

Tsuna closed the door to his room. His eyebrows had furrowed making his cute little face seem aged and stressed. Slouching, he slowly unbuttoned his shirt - his older brother's shirt. Tsuna closed his eyes as he threw the shirt idly on the ground, heaving a long sigh and then walking over to his bathroom. Maybe, just maybe, taking a shower would wash his troubles away. He didn't even realize how cliche his thoughts were. Perhaps he didn't want to realize; Tsuna knew that everyone has to hold onto something in order to keep their happiness. Whether it is feigned hopes, wishful thinking, or just staying in your own world becoming oblivious; it is all the same.

Maybe his brother was like that too. Maybe his brother wasn't. Maybe his brother wasn't his brother at the time. Maybe he was impersonated. Maybe Tsuna just had to accept reality.

It wasn't as if what happened was horrid. It didn't really hurt him but it did, definitely, **SHOCK** him. Tsuna turned on the shower to the hottest point. He liked the heat though he could never get it hot enough. As he stood there empty in the water, he closed his eyes, remembering. Remembering the times where he was alone in this world.

_The sky was consumed with darkness yet as Tsuna looked around all he could see was the light. Flashing, colorful lights to be exact. Totally opposite of the natural lights that should be seen. Though it didn't bother him. It seemed that at this point, nothing really bothered him. The hunger, the running, the hiding, the nightmares and those eyes of people who had no flame no longer bothered him. Like a doll. Yes, he was like a doll. Doing everything that they - the ones who string him up - want him to do, he became empty, became a doll, only knowing how to fear for his life. _

_"If only I was smart," He once said to himself in the dark. "Then I wouldn't be here right now. I would be somewhere safe." _

_It wasn't as if he was stupid. Smart, well, wasn't necessarily something he was either. He didn't know the basics of the world; the only math he knew was how to count up to twenty; the only reading he'd ever done was the reading of his name on wanted posters; the only country he knew about was his own. He assumed that the world was no bigger than what his eyes could see. _

_Right now, out of the dim, flashing rainbow lights, he saw something which was an important figure of his life: fear. That was the only way you could explain those creatures that took the form of flames. _

_Blue. _

_Red. _

_Green. _

_Indigo. _

_Purple. _

_Yellow. _

_All of those colors were after him. _

As Tsuna got out of the shower, he smiled. Yeah, that wasn't such a horrid experience. It was just a word. He wasn't alone physically. He knew that when he stepped out of the bathroom, he wouldn't have the chance to think about this again, he hoped.

Giotto smiled as he saw his little brother step out of the bathroom with only a towel on. _Damn, _he thought, _he is just so.. so fucking beautiful. _Giotto snapped back to reality when Tsuna bypassed him to get some clean clothes on. How weird. Tsuna didn't say anything at all to him. No "Hi!" No "Nii-san". No "Iloveyou!" No "Iwannakissyouallovertheplace!" _Okay. So, ahem_,_ I am getting ahead of myself._ Giotto resumed his stoic face, trying wit much effort to ignore his desires.

Out of the corner of Tsuna's eyes, he saw his brother's expressionless face. As he changed into different clothes he inwardly began to panic. _Is he mad at me?! Did he find out I was "spying" on him earlier?! He must be angry with me! _

After Tsuna finished dressing, he stood there in front of his brother who was, as well, standing. They stared at each other in silence for a while, completely misunderstanding what they other felt. Or more like, one had an angst battle going through their head as the other had a sex drive he couldn't control. Typically teenage boys.

Giotto swallowed. "I didn't know that you would be awake this early. If I would have known then I would have came earlier so the first thing you would see was me."

Romantic. How very romantic. Tsuna bit his lip so a smile or a laugh wouldn't pass through his mouth. Yeah, he told himself that he would act normal and forget _that _ever happened. But here Tsuna was doing exactly the opposite of what he was thinking. It was as if both **mind** and **body **were two different beings. Or it was just him not planing this through well enough. Either way, Tsuna was still confused and hurt. He could name a million other hurtful things that had happened and that are more serious, but that wouldn't help him at all.

Tsuna loves Giotto. No matter what he does, he couldn't bring himself to be mean to him. Letting his lip slide he smiled. A big, happy smile.

"I would have loved that." Tsuna tilted his head. What would have happened if this morning he had woken up right next to Giotto?

"I would have too. But," Giotto smiled, "I couldn't. Not today. I don't believe I can for a while. I have some urgent business."

Tsuna's eyes widened. Smile dropping, his facial expression went numb. After a split second, the shock in his eyes disappeared and morphed into something more numb. It was as if he had nothing to hold onto anymore, like all hope was gone! Giotto flinched. He hasn't seen that face in a while. In fact, he hasn't seen that face since the time he took the younger boy in. Strong - a strong desire to... To what? To not be affected? But... by what? Giotto did not know. He didn't know why Tsuna would become like this. There was no reason for it! No reason at all!

"So," Tsuna said slowly, "You will spend more time with your coworkers?" Tsuna fought back the urge to say G's name. He didn't know why he shouldn't say it, but he just followed blindly the intuition of his. He should have followed it all along.

"Are you angry at me...?" Giotto asked. He spoke slowly as well. But unlike Tsuna, he didn't seem apathetic. No, this was shock.

"No," Tsuna looked Giotto in the eyes, "I love you..." Tears welled up in his eyes. They fell down quickly, not even bothering to run down his flushed cheeks.

_So much for being manly, _a part of Tsuna said.

"Tsuna...?" Giotto asked as he took a step forward to embrace his younger brother. "I love you too." Giottoe mentally facepalmed himself. Of course! Anybody would have been sad if their lover was going to spend less time with them! "I love being with you, I really do. But there - " Giotto paused. He didn't want to give the details away to his younger brother. He looked at him with eyes that shined brightly, that told him he believed in him! Giotto didn't want to lose that. If he could, he would have spent every second with Tsuna. But life isn't fair. Life never is. "I have appointments, you see..."

_With G. That guy who **made** Nii-san act different. The one who **made **Nii-san call us a **whore **and disrespected us. He **made** Nii-san not like us anymore,_that part of Tsuna told him, making him confused.

"I don't like it!" Tsuna whined, tears blurring his sight. He dug into his borther's chest as his hands dug into Giotto's back gently. He didn't want this to drag on. He wanted to end this confusion right now.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Tsuna. Please, forgive - " Giotto abruptly pushed Tsuna away.

"Nii-san, wh - " Tsuna's eyes widened. His tears ceased to flow, to shocked to express his emotions right now. "Wh... Wh... wha -" He stuttered, unable to create a coherent sentence.

A flame appeared on Giotto's forehead. A bright, orange flame. Tsuna stared at it, then heard the familiar yet unfamiliar voice once again.

"Ah, hello again, little _whore. _Do you want to fuck?"


End file.
